


Joshua Hong Is A Twink

by Strawbhannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: High School AU, Joshua hong is truly a twink, M/M, THIS WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A TXT FIC BUT I ADDED PLOT?, idk what this, im too lazy to put real tags cause im posting this on my phone but i will add tags later, rich kid au, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbhannie/pseuds/Strawbhannie
Summary: Korean Barbie changed the group chat name to Joshua Hong’s a twinkSock: Explain





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scoupity Doupity: seungcheol
> 
> Korean Barbie: Jeonghan
> 
> Joshua too be decied 
> 
> Egg plant emoji: Jun
> 
> HOESH: soonyoung
> 
> Whoopwoo: Wonwoo
> 
> Just jihoon: jihoon
> 
> Gyu H8 Club: Minghao
> 
> A mistake: Mingyu
> 
> Sock: Seokmin 
> 
> Princess Boo: seungkwan
> 
> Vermin: vernon
> 
> Baby Bean: Chan

_Korean Barbie changed the group chat name to Joshua Hong’s a twink_

Sock: Explain

A mistake: The new kid?

A mistake: why is my name still mistake

Gyu H8 club: because ur still a _mistake_

Korean barbie: Y E S the new kid

Korean barbie: I've been watching him very closely and all the signs are pointing to aggressively twink

Princess Boo: “aggressively twink”

Scoupity Doupity: Yoon Jeonghan stop stalking people

Scoupity Doupity: And texting in class you're distracting the kids

Scoupity Doupity: everyone pay attention in class

HOESH: yes daddy

Just Jihoon: no

HOESH: :(

Korean Barbie: Does anyonE CARE ABOUT tHiS TeA???

Egg plant emoji: I good sir would like to hear more about this twink

Whoopwoo: He’s an exchange student from LA, he is korean, he moved here to help take care of his grandma, he plays guitar and he was homeschooled up until now and his dad’s like a pastor or something? and he use to be in his churches choir

Korean barbie: I-

Princess Boo: When Wonwoo is LITERALLY the fbi

Whoopwoo: I was in the principal’s office when his mom was dropping him off or something I heard everything they were saying

Vermin: Why were you in the hospital

Vermin: no wait

Vermin: in the principal

Vermin: lololol ‘in’ the principal

Vermim: office i meant in the office

Gyu H8 Club: you have the brain capacity of a goldfish

Princess boo: CHWE HANSOL VERNON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU

Vermin: Hi seungkwan :)

Sock: 20 bucks he ditched class to get high again

Princess Boo: THE FUCK U BETTER NOT I’VE BEEN COVERING FOR UR BITCH ASS

Scoupity Doupity: Jeonghan! See this is your fault!

Korean Barbie: im sorry HOW?

Vermin: Oh classes started???

Just Jihoon: truly a man whos got it together

Egg plant emoji: can we please all focus on what really matters??

Egg plant emojj: new

Egg plan emojit: twink

A mistake: Jun ur literally the biggest twink here

Egg plant emoji: please it GOES Jeonghan YOU Vernon me then Wonwoo duh

HOESH: Jihoon is pretty twinky

Sock: I can see it

Just Jihoon: I will break your clavicles

Baby bean: LOL

Scoupity Doupity: CHAN ARE YOU TEXTING IN CLASS TOO?

Baby bean: Uhh wrong number

Scoupity Doupity: ABSOLUTELY NOT THATS IT IM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN EVERYONE SHOULD BE IN CLASS AND PAYING ATTENTION AND NOT ON THEIR PHIPFV

Gyu H8 club: he have a storke?

HOESH: NO DADDY

Korean Babrie: HE GOT HIS PHONE TAKEN AWAY AND GOT IN TROUBLE FOR TEXTING IN CLASS

Whoopwoo: It cause he doesn't know how to be discrete

Sock: R.I.P :(

Korean Barbie: dumb bitch

Korean Barbie: He’s glaring at me

Korean Barbie: low key kinda hot

egg plant emoji: wait Wonwoo why were you in the principal’s office???

HOESH: He corrected the teacher…..again

Whoopwoo: its not my fault everyone is incompetent

Princess Boo: Wait jeonghan how come you didn't get caught

Egg plant: jeonghan possess all the power in the world

Sock: its his hair

A mistake: pretty sure he is immortal

Just Jihoon: pretty sure he is the antichrist

_Korean Barbie removed Just Jihoon from the chat_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I have actual chaptered fics people want me to update but instead I give you all this shitty text fic update lol nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scoupity Doupity: seungcheol
> 
> Korean Barbie: Jeonghan
> 
> Joshua too be decied
> 
> Egg plant emoji: Jun
> 
> HOESH: soonyoung
> 
> Whoopwoo: Wonwoo
> 
> Just jihoon: jihoon
> 
> Gyu H8 Club: Minghao
> 
> A mistake: Mingyu
> 
> Sock: Seokmin
> 
> Princess Boo: seungkwan
> 
> Vermin: vernon
> 
> Baby Bean: Chan

**[Joshua Hong Is A Twink]**

**[02-03-19 12:05pm]**

**Korean Barbie:** Twink patrol is reaching a new high in the cafeteria king just crossed his dainty lil legs

 **Just Jihoon:** could you possibly not be a creep for just one lunch period?

 **Korean Barbie:** who let you back in here?

 **Eggplant emoji** : your honor I can confirm the twink has dainty legs

 **A mistake:** Ew someone else please god anyone else come to our table i don't want to be alone with the two of them

 **HOESH:** IM ON THE WAY KINGS

 **A mistake** : I love you

 **Gyu H8 Club:** im literally sitting beside you

 **A mistake:** A N Y O N E P L E A S E

 **Baby bean:** LOL I heard Hao smack Gyu from the other side of the cafeteria

 **Just Jihon:** I just got to our table and they’re literally cataloging his movements

 **Princess boo:** DHDJJDJDJDJF

 **Sock:** Seungcheol and Wonwoo come get your mans

 **Korean Barbie:** that fat bitch wishes I was his mans

 **Scoupity Doupity:** alright

 **Vermin** : dkfnskdnf

 **Whoopwoo** : What ??

 **Whoopwoo:** I don’t own jun

 **Whoopwoo:** We are friends

 **Whoopwoo** : What?

 **A mistake:** Wonwoo is SWEATING

 **_Whoopwoo_ ** _removed_ **_A mistake_ ** _from the chat_

 **Gyu H8 Club:** Wonwoo doing the lords work bless

 **Vermin:** how are you even texting us didn’t you get lunch detention

 **Whoopwoo:** I have my ways

 **_Sock_ ** _added_ **_A Mistake_ ** _back to the chat_

 **Sock** : sorry he took my pudding captive :(

 **Whoopwoo:** You’re weak

 **Princess Boo:** Vernon sweetie we can all see you

 **Whoopwoo:** what’s he doing?

 **Baby Bean:** He just dropped his lunch tray while he was walking over to us

 **Princess Boo:** VERNON HANSOL CHWE  DON'T YOU DARE EAT THAT

 **Sock** : and he ate it

 **Just Jihoon** : His parents really just let him leave the house huh?

 **Scoupity Doupity** : Wonu find a way to sneak out of detention

 **Korean Barbie** : Oh so you can be a bad influence but when I am it’s a whole thing

 **Korean Barbie:** Fake bitch

….

 

“Jeonghan, don’t cuss in the group chat,” Seungcheol pouted, as he sat down beside the younger.

“Sorry,” Jeonghan turns to face Seungcheol trying to mirror the same pout. “Fake bitch. Is that better?”

“Jihoon was right you’re the antichrist.” Seungcheol huffs out, ripping a piece off the roll on his tray and popping it into his mouth.

“I’m always right,” Jihoon mumbles matter of factly.

Jeonghan rolls his eyes going back to his twink patrolling. “So Jeonghan Hyung, what do you even plan to do with this twink information anyways?” Seungkwan asks leaning over the table to also get a look at the said twink.

“I’m not sure yet… maybe… destroy him.”

Seungcheol chokes on his drink and Jun laughs as Jihoon pats his back sympathetically.

“Why are you like this?” Seungcheol eyes Jeonghan, trying to regain his own composure.

“Hmm, I don't know I think it all started when I walked in on my father and his mistress when I was six,” Jeonghan sighs off into the distance likes he’s contemplating some big thought.

“Co-president of twink patrol, I hate to interrupt this groundbreaking self discovery which we will definitely be circling back to but, I think we have a development,” Junhui smirks, gesturing with his head for everyone to look across the cafeteria.

“Seungkwan it appears your idiot seems to know the twink,” Minghao says looking in the general direction of Vernon.

“I’m sorry, he what?” Seungkwan’s head shot up as he looked across the cafeteria at Vernon as he was leaning down to talk to Joshua.

“Why are they walking over here?” Jihoon asked.

“Jeonghan I’m begging you please don’t scare him off,” Seungcheol whined already preparing for the worst.

“Please, when have I ever scared anyone off?” Jeonghan asked offensively.

“Wonho.”

“Jaejoon.”

“Sungwoo.”

“Taeyoung.”

“Alright those were all specific circumstances!” Jeonghan sighed, silencing his annoying friends, “Shut up they’re coming.”

“Hey guys this is Joshua, we’re in the same club together and he’s new so I told him he could sit with us today, that cool?” Vernon smiles, already sitting down beside Seungkwan and making a spot for Joshua.

“Yeah, of course. It’s nice to meet you, Joshua, I’m Seungcheol. This is Junhui, Jeonghan, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Chan, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, and Seokmin.” Seungcheol points everyone out as they all smile and wave at Joshua.

Joshua smiles awkwardly, sitting down. “Thank you, it’s nice to meet all of you.”

Jeonghan smirks at Junhui and Jihoon kicks their shins under the table, causing Seungcheol to roll his eyes.  

“So Joshua,” Seokmin asks opening his milk carton, “Why’d you guys move, you are a transfer student right?”

“Yes, my um dad got a new job, so here we are.”  Joshua smiles nervously, pushing his pee’s around his tray with a plastic fork.

“What was it like living in LA? I bet you were very….lively.” Jeonghan smiles sweetly leaning towards him.

“Um, not really my parents are sorta strict, plus i was homeschooled so I didn’t do too much, but the weather was nice.” Joshua smiled so cutely half the table sighed internally. “But… how did you know-“

“Rich families, bored privileged kids, not to mention the power of having leverage over someone, everyone knows everything about everyone,” Junhui sighs.

“And some of us like to spread that information around faster,” Chan eyes Seungkwan.

“I’m sorry, are you looking at me?” Seungkwan glares at Chan. “Watch it you infant,” He points his plastic fork threateningly in Chan’s direction.

Hansol laughs pulling Seungkwan back to his side and kisses his cheek. Seungcheol gives Joshua an apologetic smile, “I'm sorry about them, I want to say were not normally like this but… that would be lie.”

“I’m pretty normal,” Mingyu tries to claim.

“Please string bean you’re the worst one here,” Minghao rolls his eyes.

“At least i’m not the one who gave the whole football team blow jobs,” Mingyu fights back.

“Yeah neither was I dipshit, that was Jun.”

Joshua’s ears turn red as he looks across the table. Junhui just beams, “Yeah that was a great summer.”

“Did I already apologize for them,” Seungcheol laughs nervously, shooting his friends a look to shut up.

“It’s okay, it's actually just  nice to not eat lunch alone.” Joshua smiles shyly, cheeks turning red. He immediately ducked his head back down to give his full attention to his pees.  

Jeonghan mouths the word cute to half the table as Jihoon rolls his eyes. Seungcheol whispers to cut it out lightly shoving the blonde.

“Wonu!” Junhui smiles brightly at the small blush that spreads across Wonwoo’s face.

Mingyu not so quietly whispers whipped, only to be smacked in the face with a plastic spoon Wonwoo throws at him, all while smoothly sliding in beside Junhui.

“What I miss?” Wonwoo asks stealing one of Minghaos fries and popping it in his mouth. He gasps as he notices Joshua next to Vernon and Seokmin. “Oh twink??”

“What?” Joshua asks innocently looking up.

“Nothing!”

“He meant Joshua,”

“Wonu shut up!”

Everyone seems to talk over each other at the same time. Seungcheol hits Wonwoo on the back of the head and Joshua laughs a little, thinking to himself they’re all crazy.

Jihoon leans over so only Joshua can hear him, “You should get out before they all taint you, especially that sociopath,” Jihoon points at Jeonghan with his chopsticks, cheeks filled with rice.

Right before Joshua can contemplate the warning Jeonghan is calling his name and batting his pretty eyelashes. “Joshua you should come study with us tonight.”

Joshua turns to look at Jihoon who is shaking his head no, but Joshua’s has never been good at saying no, “O-okay.”

Jihoon sighs, “I tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes alright 
> 
> instagram @strawbhannie come harass me


End file.
